Food for Thought
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Meredith Brody spends some quality time with her husband and thinks back over their time together. AU set after my other story Boys will be Boys.


**This is all MeredithBrody's fault. We were talking about a new show that I had recently watched (which she loves) and I decided I needed some NOLA, so I watched Crescent City. This just happened as I wrote, ended up total fluff. This is set somewhere after another story I wrote called Boys will be Boys. If you've not read it go check it out as I am doing an upgrade on it. It's obviously AU, the same as this one. So as always, if you like this let me know as I do plan on writing more future Prody stories.**

* * *

Brody sat curled up on the couch, her head resting on the arm cushion with her feet tucked under her. She really should get up and start cleaning up but the mess wasn't going anywhere soon. Even if she did clean it all up it would look exactly the same in twenty-four hours. She could hear the faint sound of music coming from the intercom on the coffee table, slightly drowned out by the sound of pans clattering, and the chef of the house whistling as he cooked. The lights were dimmed and the sun was setting low on the horizon casting an orange glow across the lounge walls. Looking around the lounge she smiled as she remembering the way it used to look for the first few years she lived there. Boxes were still stacked in the corner unopened, there were no personal items out all. She hadn't made the place look anything like a home until they had moved in together. At first, he had said no, they needed their own place, but Loretta had been insistent. Then when DJ came along they were both glad they had stayed. Between Loretta, Danny and CJ they had a constant stream of people to watch over their son. When Emily came along they knew they would not be leaving. The pictures around the walls showed the progression of their unique family as they started out up to the present day. Starting at a picture of Merri, Dwayne, Christopher and Loretta, to pictures of when Danny and CJ joined the family. Then came pictures of when Sebastian, Patton and Sonja joined the team. After the team pictures came pictures of just Merri and Dwayne, and some with Laurel. Then Merri and Dwayne when she was pregnant with DJ. When DJ was born he joined the pictures, both on his own and with his parents and extended family. Dwayne and Merri where next when she was pregnant with Emily. The pictures after that showing Emily when she was born and her with her family. The walls were starting to become crowded with images showing how far they had come. Looking down at the dolls, Lego, and cars all over the floor she could also see how much things had changed. Slowly sitting up she knelt on the floor and started to clear away the remains debris from the children. She has just finished picking up the last few cars and was bent over digging under the sofa when she heard a whistle coming from behind her.

"Nice view." The person behind her said as she finally managed to grab hold of the last car.

Pulling the last car out she turned to see her husband stood leaning against the door jam, arms folded, a towel tucked in his belt, smirking at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, using the couch to help push herself to stand up.

"Definitely. I was only coming to tell you dinner is ready, but with that view, I could happily let it go cold." Pushing away from the door and walking up to his wife.

"Smells good, what are we having?" Dropping the cars Ito the toy chest and making her way across the room to meet her husband.

"Red beans and rice, but that can wait. Come here Mrs Pride, I've hardly seen you since I got in." Reaching for her as she stepped towards him.

She didn't argue, just stepped into his waiting arms and wrapped hers around his waist. They stood holding each other, neither wanting to break the contact. It was only when Merri's stomach gave a loud grumble causing them both to laugh that they slowly separate.

"Kitchen, when did you last eat?" Walking hand in hand into the kitchen.

The lights in the kitchen had been dimmed, candles sat burning brightly on the huge table. A bottle of red wine stood in an ice bucket and the table was set for a romantic meal for two.

"Dwayne, you shouldn't have." Looking over at the beautifully set table and the flickering candles.

"I have to spoil my wife and mother of my children when I get the chance. Kids are in bed, we've just wrapped up the last case, no time like the present." Leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips when he finished speaking.

Reaching over Dwayne held out the chair for Merri to sit before sitting opposite her. He opened the wine and filled her glass, Smiling as the smile she had on her face. After he poured the wine he lifted the lids on the two cooking pots in the centre of the table and served them dinner. He didn't start his until Merri had started hers, seeing her eyes closed as she savoured the taste and texture of the food. They talked about their day, the recent case, the children. When they finished eating Dwayne cleared the plates away and served up ice cream. Instead of sitting opposite her this time he sat beside her and only brought over one spoon. They sat feeding each other, some of the ice cream ending up on their chins which was a perfect opportunity for the other to lick it off and kiss while they ate. After lots of licking, kissing and some ice cream eating they were done.

"Why don't you go check on the kids? I'll load the dishwasher." Merri offered as she stood from the table.

Dwayne just smiled as he watched her take the dishes and start filling the dishwasher. Dwayne left her to finish up and headed through the house to the kid's bedrooms. Stopping at the first bedroom he pushed open the door gently, careful to not make a noise. Stepping inside he let his eyes adjust to the dim orange glow of the nightlight. Looking first at the small bed with ninja turtles on he smiled when he saw his son sprawled across the bed, covers thrown off. Kneeling down he moved the boy so he lying right on the bed again. Taking the covers he tucked him back in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, DJ, love you son." Stroking a look of curly brown hair from the boys head.

Then he turned to the princess pink bed, his own little princess lying peacefully sleeping. He kneeled watching her as she slept, her arm wrapped tightly around a half fluffy bear that had seen better days. Emily ha seven offered many bears to replace the one she currently clung to but now were acceptable. She only had eyes for one bear, the bear that belonged to her namesakes. Snugglebud had belonged Emily Ann Brody when she was a child and had passed to Merri when her belongings were sorted out after her murder. Merri has kept the bear tucked away until she was sorting out the last few boxes she found in her cupboard. The bear had been placed on a shelve in the children's room until it had caught little Emily's eye. The bear had never left her side since. Leaning down, Dwayne kissed his daughter's cheek, stroking her long brown locks of curly hair away from her face.

"Love you princess, Emily." Smiling as his daughter stirred in her sleep.

He stood up and sat in the rocking chair between the two beds and watched his children sleep, something he never tired of doing. When Laurel was born he thought he and Linda would have more kids but it never happened. He dotted on Laurel as she grew up, gave her everything he could. He never seemed to be able to spend much time with her, but when he did he made sure he did whatever she wanted. As she grew he watched her turn into an amazing young woman and he was very proud. When he and Merri had got together he never expected to end up married, let alone be a father again. Yet here he was, happily married, still doing the job he loved, with two beautiful children. He was so busy looking at the kids he didn't see Merri standing at the door watching him. When he finally looked up he saw her stood smiling at him. He stood up and walked to the door where she waited for him. He stood beside her and slid his arm around her waist, and she returned the gesture.

"We did good, didn't we." Watching the kids sleep.

"We definitely did. We make beautiful kids." She replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We do, fancy making some more?" Winking as he squeezed her ass.

"Yeah right. When you can carry kids, by all means, we can have another couple. Until then I think two is enough. I love my job and I just got back into it." Looking up at him as she answered his question.

"Fair point. But I would be happy to carry any kid we made together, and think of all the fun we could have trying." Squeezing her tighter as he kissed her hair.

"Be careful what you wish for. Sebastian may know of some way it's possible and the next thing you know you're as big as a house, with swollen ankles, waddling around unable to get comfortable either sitting or standing." Thinking over both her pregnancies.

"Wel, I think you looked hot, both times." Kissing her temple.

"Come on, let go and get some coffee, leave these sleeping beauties alone." Stepping backwards as Dwayne reached for the door handle.

Walking to the kitchen Merri went to get cups while Dwayne started the coffee machine. When the coffee was made they went and sat on the couch, Dwayne resting his feet up on the table while Merri snuggled up next to him. After sitting in silence for several minutes she placed her coffee cup on the table and turned to her husband.

"Thanks for dinner, it was nice having you all to myself for a change." Kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, I thought it would be nice to have some quiet time and enjoy your second favourite pastime since coming to New Orleans." Looking at Merri as she tried to work out what he was talking about.

"Okay, I give up. What's my second favourite pastime then? Come to think of it, what's my first?" Giving him a quizzical look.

"Food of course. Remember the first time we had a bonding moment." Getting a faraway look on his face as he remembered that day.

She had come in like a hurricane, cleaned the office, made everything neat and tidy and made an impression on both men. She peaked his interest, made him look at things differently. He hadn't really had a chance to get to know her until he took her for breakfast the second day he was back in New Orleans. He sat and watched her, slightly in ore of her as she ate her breakfast. It had been awhile since he seen anyone eat with such gusto as she was. She was tucking into her debit breakfast with enthusiasm, tasting everything. When she asked him to pass her the biscuits she didn't wait for him to namer, just reached across and got them. Even when he received a call saying they needed to go to work she still kept eating, even asked if she could finish the grits before they left. She was still putting food in her mouth as she stood from the table. He knew that day any woman who appreciated eating food as much as she did was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better, and most definitely cook for.

"I remember. Mother's restaurant, over debris breakfast no less." Smiling as she remembered the table full of food. "I remember you saying we were bonding over the appreciation of the little things." Snuggling back up against his side.

"We were. Seems so long ago now, and you haven't changed one bit when it comes to food." Looking down at her as she smiled.

"Not when it comes to your cooking. So if foods my second favourite pastime what's my first?" Sitting up so she could face him.

"Well, work and being a mom can't be included as you do them automatically, but I know something else you love doing." Wiggling his eyebrow as he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dwayne Cassius Pride." Her cheeks turning a slight crimson colour.

"Maybe I can show you then." Taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

When he had her sitting in his lap he kissed her deeply, his hands resting on her hips as he worked his fingertips under the hem of her top. Soon his shirt was undone and her top was on the floor.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere other than the couch, like that huge bed we own." Continuing to undo his belt as she spoke.

"Keep going and we won't make the bedroom. If we're lucky we'll make it as far you did when you gave birth to our daughter." Unclipping her bra as she undid his zipper.

They both stopped then and looked down at the floor.

"Bedroom." They both said in unison as Merri climbed off Dwayne and stood up.

Dwyane did the top button on his pants while Merri finished removing her bra. By the time they made it to the bedroom they had both lost their pants somewhere in the hall and Dwayne boxers shorts were far too tight. Within a minute they were both naked and on the bed, Dwayne on top using one hand to pin Merri's hands above her head.

An hour late they lay with just a sheet covering them, the streets light shining through the window. Dwayne was asleep, his head resting on its favourite pillow, which amusingly enough had always been Merri's breasts. She ran her fingers through his grey hair and yawned, closing her eyes to finally sleep. She would never admit it when he was awake but yes, maybe sex was her first favourite pastime.


End file.
